


She Said Crawl

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Augustus hasn't consented to this, BDSM, Humiliation, Multi, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bellatrix establishes that she's in charge.





	She Said Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 9 prompt: Bellatrix Lestrange / Rodolphus Lestrange / "I'm happy to share." / "You've never seen a trick like this."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/Dgs5Mpp.jpg)

"What would you have me do, Mistress?" Rodolphus asked his bride from his knees.

She smiled down at him and cooed, "Just set an example for our dear Gus."

"Yes, Mistress," he said.

She conjured a stool in front of him and slowly raised her heel-clad foot to rest on top. Rodolphus knew what she liked and bent to lick at her shoe. He could hear Augustus swallow a few feet away.

"What was that, Gus?" She asked, looking at him with a cruel smile. She flicked her wand and Augustus's bonds were reduced to just his arms, pulled back and wrapped tightly, elbows and forearms together. He grunted at the sharp pull on his pectoral muscles. "Crawl," she demanded of him.

He seemed reluctant at first and with a flick of her wand Rodolphus heard the crack of a whip against Augustus's bare arse. He cried out around his gag but shuffled forward on his knees.

"That's a good boy," Bella praised him. "Now come here and lick my shoe. I'm sure Rodolphus wouldn't mind sharing, would you Dolph?"

"I'm happy to share, Mistress."

Augustus leaned forward but couldn't crane his neck enough to lick her shoe without falling onto his face. He had to shuffle closer. He did and as he leaned forward, Bella used her wand to remove the gag from his face. Watching Augustus's humiliation had Dolph panting with excitement.

"Mistress," he murmured to Bella and she reached out and caressed his head with her hand, running her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled her hand.

Augustus leaned back and wiggled, obviously uncomfortable in the binding. Without the gag, he was free to talk again. Dolph watched him dig himself deep into Bella's bad graces. He wondered if Augustus could talk himself into a buggering. "Nice trick, I've seen a dominatrix before. Now let me go. I won't try to hold Dolph to the deal he made."

Bella just giggled and her eyes seemed to flash with lust. "Oh, you're not going anywhere tonight, Gus... maybe you'll have to join us for the duration of our honeymoon because you've never seen a trick like this."


End file.
